elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Marsh
Black Marsh is a swampish southeasterly region of continent of Tamriel. It is presented as the homeland of the reptilian humanoid race of Argonians and a race of sentient trees known as the Hist. An alternate name, Argonia, is also used by the Mer races of the Elder Scrolls series, following the name of an obscure ancient battlefield, and to avoid the negative connotations of the term "Black Marsh". As described in the series' games, Black Marsh is lush and threatening, profuse with poisonous plants and violent predators. The region possesses a tropical climate, lending its plants the tendency to overgrow all attempts to tame them. Foreign agricultural, colonial, and commercial ventures beyond the slave-trade have met with abject failure. The native Argonians organize themselves on the tribal level with success and efficiency, and are only loosely integrated into the ruling Empire of the series. Black Marsh appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena, the first Elder Scrolls series game. Nonetheless, despite the region's absence from the games following Arena, regional lore was still developed in game dialogue and in in-game literature. A continuing narrative of the enslavement of the Argonians, and of continuing conflict with and infrequent raids by its Dunmer neighbor to the north, was most recently quieted in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion by a reported cessation of slavery by the newly regnant king. Oblivion also contained a travel narrative concerning in the voice of a reluctant Imperial bureaucrat, which is also the first substantial account of the region from the series, The Argonian Account.The Argonian Account A game titled "The Eye of Argonia", which would have involved the province, progressed through some early planning stages at Bethesda in the wake of The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, but was ultimately cancelled to make way for the more ambitious The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Role in The Elder Scrolls series Black Marsh plays an admittedly small role in the Elder Scrolls series, outside the scope of every game following The Elder Scrolls: Arena. In Arena, the player's goal is to gather up the various shards of the Staff of Chaos, piece them together, and use the completed staff to defeat the usurper Jagar Tharn. One of the shards lies in the Black Marsh region of Murkwood. Arena, ironically, is not the main source of information about the region, lacking the exhaustive literature and game dialogue of later games. Black Marsh may play a small role in Oblivion as a cultural influence on the Argonian populated towns of the southern Nibenay basin, Leyawiin and Bravil, who border the region, but such influences remain unmentioned both in in-game description and external commentary. Arena found the region dotted with lakes and heavily forested, characterisations reinforced by later lore. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Editon: Wild Lands Daggerfall provides an Argonian an accompanying role in the novella King Edward, giving insight on the character of the Argonian peoples; Redguard's companion Pocket Guide to the Empire gives a description and a brief Imperial history of the region; Morrowind completes various parts of previous lore, adding to the region's history, to Argonian physiology, and to the mythical origins of the land. Oblivion holds the greatest additional material, providing the four-part novella The Argonian Account, an eyewitness account affording the only contemporary description of the region in lore, and covering aspects of ecology, geography and the modern history of the region. For the most part, however, the land remains a mystery, with much information privy to the developers yet to be revealed. The Eye of Argonia Prior to the development of Morrowind, Bethesda began work on a direct sequel to Redguard in the Elder Scrolls Adventure series featuring Black Marsh, "The Eye of Argonia," but Redguard's lackluster sales caused them to drop the idea. In an interview Morrowind's project leader Todd Howard suggested that there was potential for the game to be developed on the PlayStation, where action-adventure games are seen in a more favourable light, but this idea doesn't seem to have gone anywhere. The game would presumably have had the same third-person action-adventure elements of the Redguard game, but would focus on the quest for the mythic jewel, the Eye of Argonia, which would lead the player to the Lost City of the Black Marsh. The jewel's location was known to the character Dreekius, who refers to it as "the priceless king's jewel of ancient Black Marsh" and to its seeker Tobias as "another softskin ... all sword and swagger." The Eye is also mentioned in a retelling of an archaeologist's travels, where it caps off the tale as the subject of the archaeologist's next destination.Ruins of Kemel-Ze The Eye was further referenced in an easter egg for the Morrowind expansion pack Tribunal, where a player who describes himself as "Looking for the Eye of Argonia" is congratulated for "providing an original and entertaining excuse." The Eye of Argonia remains an in-joke for the series, but hasn't been developed any further than the above mentioned fragments and remains extremely obscure. History Merethic Era Every province of Tamriel has its secret histories, but no land in the Empire is as undocumented and unexplored as Black Marsh.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh It has been suggested that at one point in the past, creatures, called Wamasus, inhabited the Black Marsh.Tamrielic Lore We know that Topal the Pilot Father of the Niben and other early Aldmeri explorers passed through the "fetid, evil swamplands and their human lizards", suggesting an early primitive species that might be related to the modern day Argonian. By the phrasing of the poet's words, it is also clear that Black Marsh had begun its long tradition of being a place no one would want to live in, man or mer, which it maintains to this day. Yet people did live there, and people did move there. Compared to much of Tamriel, there have been a large variety of cultures that have lived in Black Marsh at different points in the past. Most surprisingly from a modern perspective, we hear of few wars or conflicts between these cultures until well into the Second Era. In addition to the reptilian Argonians, who are today Black Marsh's most visible denizen, there were once tribes of men, Kothringi, Orma, Yespest, Horwalli, and tribes of mer, the Barsaebic Ayleids and the Cantemiric Velothi, and even a tribe that may have been related to the Khajiit of Elsweyr, the vulpine Lilmothiit. Some were sent to Black Marsh as refugees or prisoners, others settled along its coastal waterways, and adapted to its strange and usually insalubrious environment. The cities of Stormhold and Gideon were originally founded by the Ayleids, but were so far removed from their culture in the heartland that they never were attacked by the Alessian Army when it rose in revolt. The southern coastal regions, not surprisingly, were the realms of the Lilmothiit, though they were a nomadic group and left few enduring signs of their existence that were not covered up by later civilizations. The Black Marsh elves settled in the eastern regions near present day Archon, Arnesia, and Thorn. The origin of the species associated with the name Argonian, is the stuff of myth, not history. We know they were spoken of in various terms by the early non reptilian inhabitants of Black Marsh, as everything from funny curiosities that would wander in from the misty, mephitic inland bayous for short times, to noble heroes who saved the innocent from the horrors of the swamps, to savage monsters who terrorized communities. The historian Brendan the Persistent writes, "The Argonian people have, throughout Tamrielic history, been perhaps the most misunderstood, vilified, and reviled of all the sentient races. Yet, those who have taken time to experience Argonian culture have gained a greater appreciation for this noble and beautiful people." It should be noted that the historian disappeared during his final expedition into the deeper swamps of Black Marsh. Rumors and speculation also abound regarding the Hist, a species of giant spore trees growing in the innermost swamps of Argonia. Some have maintained that the natives worship the trees, others claim that the trees are, in fact, a sentient race, more ancient than all the races of men and mer. No reliable accounts of expeditions into central Argonia exist to lend credence to these claims, and modern Argonians are reticent to speak of the mysterious trees. First Era The Argonians, as they came to be called, only occasionally left their homeland, though we find individuals in other parts of Tamriel in the early years of the First Era. The expatriates from Black Marsh did not offer any great insight into the tribal customs of their people, preferring to assimilate into the larger Tamrielic culture. Certainly, outside experience with the natives of Black Marsh in their own folkways, at least in any official capacity, was sporadic until the middle of the First Era. A very successfull enterprise of bandits and thieves had long been exploiting the swampland of southeastern Tamriel, a convenient location from which to plunder the riches of the Empire, where one could disappear without recourse. The coastline along the the east of Topal Bay had become notorious for acts of piracy, and in 1E 1033, the Empress Hestra demanded the head of the most infamous brigadiers, Red Bramman. After many an unsuccessful battle in the Bay, the Imperial Navy discovered the pirate king's means of escaping capture, a narrow, winding river which emptied into the bay near Soulrest, its mouth screened by dense thickets of mangroves. The Imperial fleet followed the course deeper into the heart of Black Marsh than any non Argonian had been before. They eventually caught Bramman in his bandit kingdom not far from what is now called Blackrose, and took his head to the Empress. More importantly, they provided the first reliable accounts of the true culture of Black Marsh. The Argonians in the interior swamps of Black Marsh were skittish and little wonder, as the contact they had with men from the outside was from the like of Bramman and other brigands. Imperial civilization was, to them, rape, pillage, and slavery. As the Imperials pushed deeper into their land, trying to settle it along the pirate routes, they encountered stronger and more violent resistance with each incursion. Once the pirate menace was dealt with, the First Empire was generally content to leave Black Marsh to its native inhabitants. It was not until the time of the Second Empire that Black Marsh was first conquered, at least in name. In 1E 2811, at the Battle of Argonia, the last organized army of reptiles in Black Marsh's history was defeated, and they retreated to Helstrom, into the impenetrable center of the province where men and mer wouldn't follow. The following year, Black Marsh was officially incorporated into the Reman Empire. The coastal areas and some parts of the interior where it was safe to travel received Imperial leaders to rule in the emperor's name. The land that had once been the home of freedom for Tamriel's criminals became its greatest prison state. Anyone considered too dangerous to hold in civilized dungeons in other provinces were sent to Black Marsh. Its most famous convicts include the notorius axe murdered Nai, the heretic Devir-Mir, and Tavia, the wife of the last Emperor of the First Era, who was sent to Gideon in 1E 2899, accused of treason. The worst of the dungeons was constructed in the following era by Potentate Versidue-Shaie on the ruins of the Lilmothiit community called Blackrose. The Rose, as it is called, is still the most secure and notorious of the Fourth Era, where Jagar Tharn's associates who were not executed await their final end. Second Era In the chaos of the Second Era, banditry returned to Black Marsh in force. Slave traders from Morrowind were freer than ever to exploit their southern neighbor, and entire tribes of Argonians were dragged in chains to the Dunmer land. Former Imperial officials founded warlord dynasties which earned a reputation for tyranny even in that dark time. Whether the terrible Knahaten Flu arose from natural causes, or was created by an Argonian shaman in retaliation for his people's oppression, is still a matter of debate. But its result was clear. The plague began in Stormhold in 2E 560, and quickly spread to every corner of Black Marsh, killing all of those not from reptilian stock. For over forty years, it held the province in its grip, decimating entire cultures, most notably the Kothringi, and driving outsiders from the land. Even when the land became inhabitable again, fear of the disease kept most outsiders away. House Dres of Morrowind continued to send slavers into the north, but few others saw any reason to trouble themselves with the land. Even Tiber Septim, it was said, thought twice before conquering Black Marsh for his new empire. The borders of the province fell easily to his forces, but he wisely decided to avoid the strategically unimportant inner swamps, and thus met with little resistance. Third Era Black Marsh's position in the Third Era has been much the same as it has been throughout the other times in history. The Empire finds strategic benefit in holding the coasts, and keeps its most dangerous criminals in Blackrose and other dungeons closer to its interior. The heart of Black Marsh remains the sole province of the reptilian Argonians, and any further annexation of this area by Imperial forces seems unlikely. 's account suggests that the region shares many of its geographic features and wildlife with Black Marsh.]] Geography Within the Elder Scrolls universe, Black Marsh is located in the southeastern part of Tamriel. The Elder Scrolls: Arena's maps of the continent place it in the southeastern part of the continent of Tamriel, bordering Morrowind to the north, and Cyrodiil to the west, a location it has kept in later games in the series. "Most of the Argonians reside in the inland waterways and swamps of the southern interior. There are few roads, and the principal method of travel is by boat," according to both Morrowind's in-game dialogue and the book Provinces of Tamriel. Waughin Jarth's description of the region in The Argonian Account confirms this characterisation. The Argonian Account concerns the trials and tribulations of a one Decumus Scotti, a moderately influential Imperial bureaucrat who finds himself in exotic locations at exciting times. Jarth, in an in-character interview by developer Ted Peterson, attested that Decumus Scotti is, within the context of the series, a real person, though "Decumus Scotti" is just a convenient pseudonym. Jarth's original Morrowind novella, Dance In Fire found Scotti caught in the recurring conflict between the Khajiit of Elsweyr and the Bosmer of Valenwood, to which he responded with the characteristic quick thought of a management type and brought himself some authority within his organisation. The Imperial Library preserves an email in an appendix to their edition of Dance In Fire, where Ted Peterson implies that Scotti's next adventures would find him in Black Marsh. Jarth, though he has himself never "been anywhere in Black Marsh but Gideon", claims to have interviewed Imperial travellers to the province, and attests to having the descriptions right. Transportation and economy In Jarth's novella, it is found that the poor condition of the roads prevents food from arriving fresh at any destination. The main character, Decumus Scotti describing the goods, "grain, meat, and vegetation," of his caravan as being "in various stages of corruption." Lord Vanech, principal administrator at the Imperial Building Commission, says in the novella that "despite staggering investments of time and money, the trade along those routes only gets slower and slower." Impediments to road travel are seen to abound; fast growing grasses that cover important trade routes as quickly as they are cut down; insects, affectionately known as fleshflies, that feast on the soft skin of non-natives; rivers that seasonally flood several feet; and roving bands of beastly Nagas, raiders of caravans. One of Jarth's Argonians speaks of land transportation with subdued irony. "We don't have the broken wagons and dying horses of our brothers on the outside," rolling his tiny eyes. "We don't know better." Jarth's novella finds it a solely Imperial desire to make trade land-based, and to build large scale plantation complexes; and it is a desire that has done little good for Black Marsh itself. The novella finishes by having Scotti clear up most issues relating to Imperial interests in Black Marsh, returning travel to its historical form, by boat and Underground Express, and by ceasing Imperial efforts to change Black Marsh's economy from one oriented on subsistence agriculture into one oriented on export crops. As Jarth writes, the situation is that "Black Marsh simply was, is, and always shall be unable to sustain a large-scale, cash-crop plantation economy." "Black Marsh," in Jarth's summation of Scotti's accomplishments, "is better off than it has been in forty years." Major settlements Little of Black Marsh's urban culture is to be found in the game lore, though we are fortunate enough to have some sparse fragments. A traveler recounts in the Daggerfall book, The Alik'r that Lilmoth possesses "mold encrusted villas" and that Helstrom possesses "wonderful, dangerous alleys." The cities of Black Marsh are also described in another piece of material, the semi-canonical city descriptions from the early development of Arena, while it was being planned as a fighting game. Each city is given a short monograph describing the player character's entry to the city and first impressions. Lilmoth is described as "the home of the Dark Tide," "gloomy and foreboding," pervaded by an "unnatural fear," holding "much underneath its streets." Gideon is described as the "black city of the followers of Seth." Blackrose is located "near the legendary forest of Murkwood." Stormhold is apparently given over to tension, understandably, because of its "proximity to the Dark Elven lands." Thorn is described as the "Jewel of the East," and as "deadly as it is beautiful," where "vagabonds eye your purse strings and guards seem to turn lazy eyes elsewhere." Much of the other information is given in the same style, leading the reader to wonder if all cities in Tamriel are dangerous and deadly, or just the ones the player character visits. Not so much of the rest is useful, however, focusing the warrior teams present in each city rather than the cities themselves. The''Argonian Compendium'' postulates that the description of Gideon's reference to "followers of Seth" may be a reference to the chaos god Sithis, or an Argonian corruption thereof. Jarth's novella provides some further information on Gideon. Though never arriving there himself, Scotti describes Gideon as "a large settlement more or less laid out like an Imperial city, with more or less Imperial style architecture, and all the Imperial comforts and traditions, more or less," "a thoroughly Imperialized city," with "gates." Another fragment, a series of RP posts made in a TES forum by a former dev describing Stormhold in the north, is more in-depth, but perhaps less reliable. The author of the Argonian Compendium describes the source thusly. "RPing is first and foremost an exercise in fiction and so even though this comes from an ex-dev with a continuing involvement in the Elder Scrolls games, it must be approached with caution. This may or may not be drawn from lore known to Tedders that's part of the ES canon; it may be all his own imagining." Nonetheless, it provides some tantalizing detail, if not entirely canonical detail. Using the Compendium again, to summarize: Also interesting is the suggestion that the swamp underneath the city filters southward, which suggests a common drainage basin for the Black Marsh extending all the way up to the border with Morrowind. Locals seem to believe something along the same lines. We read the Argonian Shehs say in Waughin Jarth's Argonian Account: "Everything in Tamriel flows down to Black Marsh." Native life The Black Marsh generally has a southerly marsh-like climate, and the florae and faunae that would be associated with such an environment. Jarth's Account suggests a climate similar to that of neighbouring Blackwood, the swampy region east of Leyawiin, though with denser vegetation and less hospitable wildlife. The most prominent residents of Black Marsh are the Argonians and the Hist. It is worth noting that everyone in Black Marsh is a nightengale. Argonians Argonians are a cold-blooded beast race of reptilian humanoids, consistently portrayed throughout the Elder Scrolls series of games as intelligent, quick and agile, tending towards the in-game character classes of the mage and the thief. The appearance of the race has been progressively developed over the series as minor refinements in their design were made for each game, developing from a near-Dunmer variety of humanoid in Arena to a lizardlike variety of amphibian with digitigrade legs in Morrowind. Argonians were characterized by game developer Michael Kirkbride in a post on The Elder Scrolls Official Forums alongside the Khajiit as the Other. Various racial categorisation schema within the series find them as "beasts", or "Betmeri", in opposition to the developed humanoid races of Elves, Imperials, and other Mer. Argonians are often given descriptors telling of their alien nature. The Daggerfall manual describes Argonians as "strange", the Morrowind website describes Argonians as "expressionless," "reserved" peoples, "slow to trust and hard to know", and manuals as far back as Daggerfall show signs of a similar viewpoint. While keeping their general character as an 'alien' race, Argonians have been given certain new personality traits during the development of the series, specifically, an added emphasis on Argonian clan loyalty and a strong personal sense of kin. Dreekius, the sole Argonian in Redguard, an Argonian so particularly acclimatized to the customs of Hammerfell that he speaks without a hiss, describes his role outside Black Marsh in terms of his clan. "'How ... does an Argonian manage to leave his tribe to wander Tamriel?' 'You refer to me? I do not wander, Redguard; this is a settled study for me, from which I'll add to the wealth of wisdoms when I return to my clan.'" Dreekius further mentions his respect for "clannish drives," "which any Argonian might admire, being used ... to honor the clan's interests above our own private affairs." Morrowind's in-game dialogue describes Argonians as "cautious and secretive" because of their history of "persecution and enslavement" by other races. Dreekius speaks of Black Marsh in anticipation of trials to come. "'How have the denizens of Black Marsh resisted the Empire so long?' 'A thousand miles of swamp, bog and stink aren't attractive to most humans, and terror of the Knahaten Flu still holds most at bay. But our days of testing will come.'" Though the enslavement of Argonians did not appear in the TES series until Morrowind, it was a known issue at Bethesda since the development of Daggerfall. Savant's Note On Vvardenfell states that Dunmer from neighbouring Morrowind have raided the Black Marsh for slaves "for ages." Morrowind's plantations are in many places entirely dependent on the enslavement of Khajiit or Argonians labour. The Dunmer Great House Dres is particularly noted for its militant support of the institution, and hostile to the emancipatory Cyrodiilic Empire. Hist The Hist have been tossed around quite frequently on The Elder Scrolls Official Forums, all due to one dangerously mislaid sentence. In the Players Guide to The Empire, Argonians are said to never have left their homeland "except for a relatively intelligent strain called the hist. sic" This statement, implying that the Argonians are a type of Hist, left quite a bit of fallout, but was resolved by a clear statement by Mark Nelson that the whole thing resulted from ignorance on the part of the editors of the Guide. Hist are, in fact, great sentient trees worshipping the eternal, immutable, god of chaos, Sithis. Unfortunately, it is difficult to find many canonical statements about the Hist in game lore. The Annotated Anuad provides some information, informing the reader that the Hist are one of two races to survive the "twelve worlds of Creation," along with the Ehlnofey, and that the Hist had a great homeland sunk beneath the sea by the wars of the Ehlnofey. It is never certain how much credence one should give to a creation myth. Any statements regarding the Hist's survival of the twelve worlds of a Creation should be treated with due suspicion. Many cursory remarks from the game developers give the impression that the relationship between the Argonians and the Hist as nearing the level of symbiosis. From the keyboard of Mark Nelson: "I will tell you that there's more to the Hist than has been told, and they and the Argonians have a much deeper relationship than previously thought...Black Marsh is, sadly, far too unexplored, leaving the enigmatic Argonians shrouded in a bit too much mystery for my liking." Gary Noonan provides a description of the Argonians as being similar to the Khajiit, and varying from a nearly human to a completely lizardlike race much like the Khajiit vary from a nearly human to an entirely catlike race, depending on how many times "they decide to lick the tree". In further posts by Mark Nelson he commented that he was not willing to speak of the relationship between the Hist. "As for the relationship, I'm not talking yet." "There has been talk about how the Hist (and Hist sap) are related to Argonian sexuality. This hasn't changed...it's still related. And, it's not a taboo topic; I just don't think it's the most interesting one out there." The issue has not since been delved into with any more depth or clarity. Other Humans The only Cyrodiilic humans said to have ever lived in Black Marsh for any length of time were the Kothringi tribesmen, who were wiped out by Knahaten Flu. The flu persisted for 41 years, from 2E560 to 2E601. The native Argonians proved immune to the effects of this plague, leading others to suggest that they and the Hist had created it. The last recorded case of the flu was in 2E603, after the aforementioned Kothringi tribesmen had fled the Black Marsh by boat and disappeared. Black Marsh was once inhabited by another species known as the Orma, a race predisposed to blindness, during the First Era, but they, too, succumbed to the Knahaten Flu and died out. Animal life Wamasus or Wamasii, dragonlike creatures, were also once to be found in Black Marsh, though there are no recent reports of their existence. Werelions, which Black Marsh shares with Cyrodiil and Elsweyr, werecrocodiles, which Black Marsh shares with southern Morrowind, tree-dwelling lizards, and dangerous feather serpents are other curious purported forms of indigenous life. Jarth records Scotti seeing what are called Hackwings in Black Marsh, "giant birds with long, saw-like beaks nearly the size of the rest of their bodies." A fellow traveler is written speaking of them. "like everything else in this damnable place, they'll eat you if you don't keep moving. Beggars pounce down and give you a nasty chop, and then fly off and come back when you're mostly dead from blood loss." Jarth's recounting of Scotti's voyages also finds in Black Marsh several other varieties of exotic life. Fleshflies, "blood-colored, sand-grain-sized insects," which feast on human flesh, are found by Scotti to inhabit Black Marsh and southeastern Cyrodiil, where they deform the faces of those unlucky enough to be caught by their swarms. Further into Black Marsh, Scotti encounters Nagas, much to his displeasure. Argonian caravan trains are frequently ravaged by the beasts, big, black, covered with scales, and possessing small black eyes and huge mouths dripping with needle-like fangs. Black Marsh is also home to rootworms, which a smuggler casually introduces to Scotti as a type of 'Underground Express.' The rootworms are useful to travelers, swallowing them whole and taking them on with the current. Their digestive systems are apparently quite slow, and travelers "could live in a rootworm's belly for months." Plant life The alchemical ingredients Dragon's Tongue and the Somnalius Fern are native to the Black Marsh. Dragon's Tongue is a fernlike herb lethal to the touch. It gains its name from the fire-red fronds that surround its golden efflorescence. The Somnalius Fern is light green and delicate, and crumbles at the touch. It has the effect of fatiguing the creature that inhales it. Both plants are also found in Cyrodiil. The Dragon's Tongue is also found in Oblivion, along the Golden Road separating Skingrad from the Imperial City , and the Somnalius Fern along the Eastern vale of the Nibenay basin, and as far north as the Great Forest. References * Category:Black Marsh locations Category:Provinces